Micro cellular service base stations are used to extend and/or augment cellular network service in locations that may or may not be adequately covered by macro cellular service base stations. Micro base stations may provide the same cellular data and voice services as the macro base stations (e.g., radio towers), for a smaller, more localized area. The coverage area of micro base stations and macro base stations may overlap, requiring the mobile device to determine which base station provides the best service. As the mobile device moves, it may change the base stations to which it is attached depending on a selection algorithm. The selection algorithm may include hysteresis to prevent rapid switching back and forth between base stations.
Location services allow service providers to customize offerings to users based on their current location. The use of micro base stations with known locations allows the network to provide location information to service providers without any direction from the mobile device of the user. Typically, the Mobility Management Entity is charged with making updates to a presence server that tracks the location information of user devices. The Mobility Management Entity may detect the location a particular mobile device when the device communicates with the micro base station at a particular location. After the mobile device has not communicated with the micro base station for a predetermined amount of time, the Mobility Management Entity may infer that the mobile device is no longer near that location.